Gorgeous George Yarid Wiki
Welcome to the Gorgeous George Yarid Wiki The beautiful thing about public-access is that, bar someone seeking your immediate arrest, no once can actually make you stop. That’s how Gorgeous George has remained on the air for more than twenty years despite the public at large trying to stop him for most of his run. Latest News April 22nd 2018 - George has a limited time in which to respond to the latest motion from Will Markland if George fails to respond he is in default and the court have no option other than to enter default judgment. Who is Gorgeous George Yarid ? Imagine that your high-school improv club got into a head-on collision with Howard Stern. Now imagine that the resulting wreckage wore shiny robes and woooo’d like Ric Flair. Finally, picture this strange entity making penis jokes while onlookers scream and flee for their lives. If you could distill the Gorgeous George Show into its purest form, that would be it. For over twenty years George’s show has provided the fine citizens of Virginia with singing, dancing, sketch comedy and interviews, netting him exactly zero fans. In the early 2000s the internet caught wind of him and gave the audience a reason to watch by bombarding his phone lines with prank calls. Rather than let it roll off his back, George fights callers with the softest, clumsiest barbs you’ll ever hear. It’s like a really sad car crash that people love to hate. George is now 49 and is currently fighting a whole load of issues, he has been entering into Law Suits with members of the public and YouTube for the last 10 years. This has all taken its toll on George both Mentally and Physically. George lives in Richmond, Virginia in a house he usurped from his mother. The house is currently owned by the bank as George did not pay the mortgage he is currently fighting eviction. The Early Years George's early years are heavily documented on Encyclopedia Dramatica The Law Suits For the last ten years, every year George has attempted to take his detractors to court for a wide array of "charges" (as GG would say) everything from Copyright Infringement to Internet Cyber Stalking. A brief history of the law suits is included below. 2016 In 2016 George embarked upon his most impressive Law Suit (commonly referred to as a LOLSuit by "The Trolls") he proceeded to take Shon Brenan, Will Markland, YouTube and Google to court for Copyright Infringement, Slander, Defamation and 'Libelist' (sic) To say this has gone well for George would be the understatement of the century. The Trolls George has been trolled solidly for the last 10 years, a group known only as "The Goons" have kept George famous on YouTube, creating an entire series of clips, movies, parodies and more using clips and segments from The Gorgeous George Show. The Goons have critiqued Georges work to a level previously unseen including full legal reviews of his Court documents written on a slant. Shon Brenan The sexy arch nemesis of George Will Markland Celebrity Marty McFly Swedish Attorney at Law. Now resides in Louisiana.. Namsnoodle Long Serving Goon Krist Thurston Long Serving Goon Dewey Manlove The man that causes all the Photoshopages YouDummy A God Damn Doctor who is trolling George with a Yelp Rating of 1 That Homo Plumber A plumber that George is obsessed with that takes photos of him Billy Baxter A guy that is not Will Markland but George thinks is Will Markland Hamish Macintosh The Reddit King The Bankruptcy Saga In 2016/17 George Filed for Chapter 7 Bankruptcy in a desperate attempt to save The Banks House. This as with everything concerning George and the court failed horrifically, Yes George wiped out all his debt from Pay Day Loans and high interest liens against his "99 Mercedes that runs like a top", but he failed to stop the bank foreclosing on "His Childhood Home" and it was subsequently sold to The Bank of New York Mellon in 2017. The Banks House George for years bragged about his mansion, Turns out he never paid the mortgage and the bank are evicting him. The Liquid Piss Saga In 2017 The Goons made George fall for one of the best "Rooses" (sic) that they ever performed, Marty McFly and some other secret agents posed as Piss4400 (Jeremy Warren) and text George pretending to have information on The Goons, Safe to say GG fell for it and the entire thing was "Documentated". This has everything from Laying Down Spears to Piss wanting to experience homosexual love with George. Quote of the saga: "IF I SEE ANY DRONES I WILL SMASH THEM" The LaserShip Saga George ended up working for LaserShip delivering Amazon Pacakages in 2018 he lasted about 60 days before he quit The DoorDash Saga George took a job delivering food for DoorDash essentially a version of UberEats Allies of teh Fat There have been many allies of teh Fat one. Some stuck around, some were just here for a short period but each has a unique story. Kevin Kravitz Kevin is GG's long suffering 'sidekick' who deserves so much more credit for being a decent human being and putting up with the horrific waste of space that is George. He is also rumored to have a small boy sized anus... Wendy Pace Crazy Bo Taxi driver come rapper Magic Matt Tatum Convicted child sex predator that lived with George and was on the early shows The Media in 2017 an article was published by RVA dirt requesting that George be removed from the air. George in his amazing Butt Hurt style contacted the authors of the article and threatened to take them to court. The Article was removed however The Goons preserved the article for ever. Latest activity Category:Browse